Ice Roses
by Vixen-of-Ice
Summary: The team have yet another mission. This time? A dangerous Demoness has escaped prison and just guess who has the joy of catching her? KuramaxOC fic. My first serious attempt at a YYH fic...please let me know how you like it. Plz?
1. Escape

**A/N: I'm only gonna say this once...I don't own the original Yu Yu stuff otherwise I'd have money. Furthermore, since I has no money you can assume suing me would get you approximately...zip. Now...This is the first in a much larger story of my OC Kokoro Yuki. She'll be paired with Kurama...because I love that fox to death. Later on I'm sure I'll have some lovin' for Hiei too cause he's loved immediately after Kurama. Yep yep. Anyway...enjoy**

* * *

It was unheard of for someone to come all the way down to the bottom of Tarturus, the infamous jail of the Reikai. If you weren't an inmate of a jailer there was no reason to subject yourself to that sort of hopelessness. The aching desire to see sky again. And yet someone was there, standing outside of her jail door.

"I have a job for you." The person said.

Her furry ears twitched and she turned her head ever so slightly in interest. She could just barely see a shadowy figure through her curtain of white hair. Her icy blue eyes glowed for a moment before she smirked. How fortuitous.

* * *

Alarms were shrieking and flashing in a strobe-like fashion when Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived at Koenma's office. The toddler of a prince was flying from one corner to another in a panic. "Ahhh! My dad's gonna kill me!!!" He screamed tears streaming down his cheeks dramatically.

"Have anything to do with the sirens killing my eardrums?" Yusuke asked rubbing his ear with annoyance.

George sighed and nodded. He reached over to Koenma's desk and pressed a few buttons and the alarms died off almost instantly. "Please calm down, Lord Koenma!" He said turning to the still panicking ruler.

Koenma instantly rounded on him. "Calm down?! Calm down!? One of the most notorious criminals in the Makai just escaped and you want me to calm down?!!?" He screeched in disbelieve.

"I think the sirens were better…" Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

"Who escaped Koenma?" Yusuke asked after a minute of watching the baby tear up and mutter about how he wouldn't be able to sit down for months.

Koenma jumped up onto his chair and grabbed his remote. "A demon by the name of Kokoro Yuki." He said pointing the remote to the large screen across the room. Instantly a mug shot appeared; a picture of a Vixen with long white hair and cold intelligent blue eyes. She wore blue lip-gloss and mascara but other than that no make up marred her pale white skin.

"She looks kinda like Kurama…dont'cha think?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head in confusion.

"You're only saying that 'cause she's a fox with white hair." Yusuke pointed out dully. Other than those two similarities there wasn't much common ground in the looks department. Yuki had a distinctly more heart-shape to her face and her eyes were piercing blue. Her nose was smaller and her lips fuller. And even their hair wasn't really the same. Silver verses stark white.

"Yes, she _is _a fox." Koenma agreed. "And as such she has a pension for taking things that don't belong to her…But she's been in jail for the past four centuries so I highly doubt there's any relation."

"What was she in jail for?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma scrolled through a few pages of text before answering. "Ah…she was imprisoned for murdering a high ranking official of spirit world. Though of course she claims she didn't do it." A small screen appeared in the middle of the television and a video started playing.

A large room filled with ogres in black robes. In the middle of the room Yuki was standing with heavy manacles around her arms and a thick collar around her neck. Her white ears twitched at the murmurings that were going on around her. "For once, Enma I must decline to say 'guilty'. Find someone else to use as your scapegoat…I didn't do this one."

"All the evidence points to her!" Someone shouted.

She frowned slightly "Can't a crook tell the truth without being called a liar?"

"It's not a very large leap from crook to murderer." A booming voice pointed out.

"Perhaps not…but I haven't made it." She said not bothering to look at the ogres around her. She straightened a fraction, standing just a bit taller. "I may be a criminal but I had no reason to kill the ningen. He wasn't worth the effort. I could have gotten away from an amateur like him easily. I just had the misfortune of arriving just before your agents did."

"Maybe she was hired to kill him!" A person in the crowd suggested.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Yes of course…because everyone knows I'm such the little mercenary. If I _had_ taken a job like that, which I didn't, don't you think that I'd give you the name of who employed me if only to reduce my sentence? Please, don't insult me by implying I have no brain."

The video ended and the small screen shrunk back down to nothing. "I'm guessing they didn't believe her…" Yusuke said as he turned back to Koenma.

"They had no reason to. All the evidence pointed to her. And she'd gotten out of convictions before by double talking the jury so they weren't about to listen to her about things like that." Koenma said. "Point is…SHE'S ESCAPED!!!! You've gotta capture her again before she decides to try and take revenge!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a look. "It's only one demon…" Yusuke pointed out blandly. They've handled worse after all.

"One demon who has a secret stash of dangerous artifacts that could possibly rival the King's Vault!" Koenma corrected. "That's how we got the Forlorn Hope! She was captured once before for a small offence and she traded her freedom for it! Can you imagine what else she could have hidden away!"

"…what class is the Yuki anyway?" Yusuke asked slightly more wary than before.

"Eh…I think at the moment she's a low B." Koenma said with a dismissive wave. "But she did just escape a energy dampening cell so it'll probably change the longer she's out. I have Botan looking for Hiei in the Makai. You'd better go and get Kurama and fill him in too. He might actually have heard of Yuki…bandits tend to at least know _of _each other. If only by reputation…"

"Alright, alright…we'll go grab the fox and get right on it." Yusuke said sounding annoyed at the whole thing.

"One more thing." Koenma said before the two detectives could leave. "There's evidence that another demon helped Yuki escape. We don't know for sure but keep it in mind that you might have to fight two of them."

"Right, right." Yusuke said absently. "It said we're on it Pacifier-breath."

"YUSUKE!!"


	2. Team Meeting

It hadn't taken too terribly long to drag Kurama and Hiei to the park where they were filled in on the mission. Hiei sitting up in the branches of a nearby tree didn't even bother to look at them, which was…entirely expected actually. Rude as hell, but expected.

Kurama however had a slightly more animated response to the information. "Kokoro Yuki?" He echoed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you know her?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Of her." Kurama corrected. "She has many titles but her most well-known is The Arctic Fox."

Hiei gave a slight start. "The one that kept a ice statue garden of all the demons that angered her?" He asked turning finally to face them.

Kurama nodded. "The very same. She also has the titles: Ice Vixen, Ice Bitch, Snow Heart, and The Torture Queen. All of which she achieved through various unsavory ways."

"T-torture Queen?" Kuwabara did _not _like the sound of that one at all.

"Yes. Even among demons she's know to be quite effective at getting information from her victims. I understand she freezes them partially then lets them thaw and continues that for a while before advancing to more…complex methods." Kurama supplied absently.

Kuwabara didn't look particularly happy to hear that. Hiei smirked at the largest of their group. "Hn. Don't worry, moron. Kurama said 'getting information' that would imply you were intelligent enough to _have _information. _You _are perfectly safe."

"Why you little-"

"What I don't understand though…" Kurama continued, ignoring Kuwabara's outburst. "Is why she would break out now? She only had thirty some odd more years on her sentence I believe."

"Maybe she got bored with waiting." Yusuke suggested with a shrug. "Gotta be boring in jail for centuries."

Kurama gave a slightly bitter smile. "Tarturus is anything but boring, Yusuke. Horrible and suicide inducing perhaps…but not boring. Besides Kokoro Yuki is notoriously patient she wouldn't have gone through all that time behind bars only to break out now if there wasn't something in it for her."

"Like what?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe, Detective, that is what we have to find out."

Yusuke frowned a bit. "So where do we start looking for her? Any ideas?"

"Can't the shrimp just use that eye of his to find her?" Kuwabara asked pointing his thumb to Hiei.

Hiei glared at him. "Idiot. I need to know what her ki signature is before I can track her. I've never met the Vixen…how exactly do you propose I track something I've never seen?"

"Perhaps we can use her nature against her." Kurama mused out loud.

"What d'ya mean, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Kurama gave a small smile. "She is an Arctic Fox after all. They're rare…even amongst Spirit Foxes. It happens perhaps once every eighteen _thousand_ births. Being that they are so rare they tend to seek out other rarities. I believe Yuki has quite the trove of rare items hidden somewhere in the Northern Reaches of the Makai."

"So…how do we use that against her, exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Leave that to me." Kurama said.

"Hn."

* * *

"Hmm…The one with red hair is quite handsome." A contemplative voice said from where two demons were watching from a distant rooftop. The image in the park was cast over a large mirror that was in between the two of them.

"Oh no you don't. You're not to go near any of them." The male demon said narrowing his deep black eyes at the vixen next to him. He was easy to pick out as demon. Three horns sprouted from his head and curved upwards to point above him like a crown. He didn't bother to hide the horns nor the fangs and claws he bore. His long green hair was a deep forest color and hung to just past his shoulder blades before slicing off in a straight line.

Yuki frowned. "I've been cooped up in jail for three centuries, Menzi. If I don't have a little fun then I may just have to reconsider our agreement."

Menzi scoffed. "I know all about you, Kokoro. You only get sloppy when you find yourself attracted to someone. Don't let your over-suppressed sex drive get in the way of everything or you will find yourself in a _very _unpleasant situation. Besides…you haven't regained enough power to think to challenge me."

Yuki frowned, "Perhaps not yet…but I will. And I suggest you not make enemies of me, Menzi. People who are my enemies are added to my garden."

Menzi's eyes flashed green venom. "Don't think to threaten _me, _Vixen!" He growled angrily.

Yuki didn't seem particularly disturbed by his display. "Menzi…you will do nothing. You need me, hence the reason you broke me out of jail in the first place. Now…who is that red head?"

Menzi sighed. "Kurama."

Yuki frowned. "That name seems rather familiar…"

"He _was _Youko Kurama, The King of Thieves. But he had to take refuge in that weak _human _body." Menzi explained. "He's grown powerful but he's part human now and everyone knows they let their hearts get the better of them."

"Hmm…indeed." If that was indeed Youko Kurama's spirit in that body things just got much more difficult. A fox verses a vixen. It was sure to be entertaining at the very least.

As Yuki thought Menzi peered closer at the mirror itself. "What is this thing anyway?"

"Careful Menzi…wouldn't want to lose your soul, now would you?" Yuki asked absently.

"What?" Menzi jumped back slightly.

Yuki smiled. "It's called the Incarnate's Mirror. It's a relative to the Orb of Baast. Though clearly it has other skills than stealing ningen souls. I acquired it when I was very young. A mere kit as a matter of fact."

"You mean you could just drain souls and you didn't say anything?" Menzi demanded.

"Of course not. The Mirror is very touchy. It doesn't let just anyone tap into its powers. You're lucky it even lets me use it as a vision tool." Yuki said looking back at the group in the park. It was a pity she could only see what was going on. She was curious as to what they were plotting.

* * *

**Cookies for anyone who can guess where that Mirror is from! Review if ya like it. Thank you!**


	3. Midnight Visit

Kurama was suddenly aware of how freezing it was in his room. Hiei must have left the window open again. He did that every once and a while. The red head rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the window but it was locked. That in of itself was strange. The window was never locked in case Hiei decided to visit. But far more disturbing was the sheen of ice that covered the glass; it was on the inside pane. A slight creak and he whipped around instantly spotting the white haired vixen sitting on his desk with a half smile.

He reached for his plants scattered around the room but they wouldn't respond. Yuki smiled wider. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I decided to give the room a quick frost snap. Keep all those pesky plants of yours from attacking."

"What do you want?" Kurama asked eyes narrowed as he tensed on his spot in bed.

Yuki looked around the room. "You know…I didn't expect your room to look like this. It's so…normal. Not a hint of your past has leaked in here…ignoring the plants, of course. I heard what happened to you…Hunters. Bummer. But…you should be able to return to the Makai by now…why haven't you?" She asked turning back to him.

"That's none of your business." Kurama said trying to maintain a neutral tone. It wasn't often he found himself on this end of things. He was always the one sneaking in…not the one being snuck up on.

"No, I suppose not…I wonder if it has anything to do with that ningen woman I saw with you earlier…she smelled like you. I'd assume a relation?" She asked casually.

"You better not have hurt her!" He said angrily. The thought of his mother being attacked by a demon was positively frightening to the kitsune.

Yuki tilted her head to the side. "Come now Kurama I take it your nose isn't _that _bad. You're ningen family is safe asleep in their beds and I haven't a speck of blood anywhere on me. Theirs or otherwise."

"You never answered my question." Kurama said slightly mollified that he _didn't,_ in fact, smell blood.

Yuki smiled. "That's right I didn't…huh, that's faster than most people notice. I can usually run them in circles with my tangents for a good hour before they realize I never told them anything. I guess you haven't lost your touch completely."

"So why are you here?" Kurama asked again. His mind was racing as he thought out his options. The rose in his hair was protected from Yuki's frost but would he be able to reach it before she stopped him? It didn't seem likely. For now he'd stall.

"I was told I wasn't allowed to come near any of you…and being a vixen I just _had_ to disobey." Yuki said sliding off the desk silently. "You know…when I saw your red hair I must say I was apprehensive. But now that I see those eyes of yours, I see the fox in you." She nodded a bit. "You're quite handsome you know. But I suppose that's only fitting to the great Youko Kurama."

Kurama relaxed a fraction. Now this was a tactic he was familiar with. Flattery he could deal with. "What does my appearance have to do with anything?" Silently he reached out to try and contact Hiei. The telepathic little fire demon was sure to still be nearby with Yuki on the loose.

Yuki shrugged. "I've been told I get sloppy when it comes to handsome men. If it's true I suppose you have that working in your favor. And don't bother with the telepath. I surrounded the house with talismans…keeps everything inside. I have all sorts of wonderful little toys like that. I got these from a monk about five hundred years ago…fairly strong but an utter pervert. Oh well, we all have our flaws." She said as she glanced at the desk she had been sitting on. She picked up a sheet of Kurama's math homework and made a face. "Why do you bother with this ningen schooling? You can't possibly gain anything from it. And I highly doubt you'll be staying in the Ningenkai for _that _long."

"Again, that is none of your business." Kurama pointed out. He shifted his weight slightly so that he could reach up to his hair without losing his balance. Yuki looked up and he stopped moving instantly. Luckily he hadn't tried to reach his hidden weapon yet.

Yuki shrugged. "I suppose I'll guess then." She glanced over to his dresser where a picture of Kurama and his mother was sitting. "I take it your _mother _has something to do with it then." She emphasized 'mother' as if she found the word utterly fascinating. "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Kurama asked before he could stop himself.

"That you're a demon of course." Yuki clarified.

"There's no need for her to know." Kurama stated calmly. He wouldn't let this Vixen find something to blackmail him with. Especially not his demonic heritage.

"You should." She said simply. "I don't think she'd mind all that much. I mean you've done so much for her and all. I heard you used my Forlorn Hope for her." She added with a smile. "Quite interesting you managed to cheat the price of it."

"I didn't cheat anything." He said honestly. The mirror had decided to not take his life. He had been fully prepared to give it up for Shiori.

Yuki shrugged again. "I don't much mind either way. But still…Don't you think it's a little dangerous hiding such a thing from her? After all, so many demons could use it against you should they prove ruthless enough. Lucky for you, Tartarus has mellowed me some and I'm not particularly interested in hurting ningen. I can't say the same for my current partner though."

"Partner?" Kurama echoed.

Yuki put a hand to her mouth. "Oops, there I go blabbing secrets again. I just completely forget sometimes." She said, obviously not meaning a single word of it. "But yes, I have a partner. I don't much get along with him but since he sprung me from jail I do owe him a favor. Not that he's given me anything to _do _yet…"

"You don't strike me as the honorable type." Kurama prompted.

"Well I am, first and foremost, a thief. And I think you know quite well the honor code of such a profession. Once I make my debt up to Menzi I'm leaving this ill advised plan of his. It's not worth my fur being used as a rug." Yuki said walking closer to the bed that Kurama was still sitting on. Her bright white tail swung slightly as she walked and her fox ears twitched on her head. "You know…maybe Menzi's right about me…" She said leaning down to be face to face with him.

He could feel smell her clearly. Crisp wind and a hint of mint. Something he'd always associated with winter months. "Maybe I am getting sloppy. Or…maybe I'm just going soft…hard to say." Her blue eyes were almost hypnotic with how intensely blue they were. He couldn't look away.

There was a freezing gust of wind and Yuki was gone. With a slight gasp Kurama grabbed his rose and turned to see the window wide open, the curtains blowing in the chilly night air. Kokoro Yuki definitely lived up to her reputation.


End file.
